A machine for mixing fluid material, and more particularly, a machine for agitating and mixing fluid material in containers of varying sizes is disclosed.
Mixing of various materials, for example paint, has heretofore been affected by manually mixing or agitating the material, such as by stirring or shaking. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,723 is directed to a mechanical agitator, while U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,908,561 and 3,265,366 disclose paint shaking devices. The mixing action is relatively slow and inefficient in these devices. Material shaking devices, such as paint shakers, require substantial mechanical structure and a heavy base or anchoring since vibration is a major problem. Due to vibration and the force of the material on the lid of the container, cumbersome clamping apparatus must be employed to tightly retain the lid in position during the shaking operation. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,599,833 and 2,894,309 disclose clamping apparatuses for use with containers in shaking devices.
Others achieve mixing by accelerating material in a container first in one direction and then in a second opposite direction to achieve mixing by the combination of shear forces and the creation and destruction of a vortex in the material. A mixer of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,344. While a mixer of this type reduces the problems of vibration and eliminates the necessity to clamp the lid on the container, substantial power and braking apparatus are required to effect the acceleration and reversal of the material in the container.
Another type of mixer spins the container in one direction and oscillates the container at the same time. An example of this type of device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,841. This type of device also requires substantial mechanical structure, disadvantageously causes vibration and requires clamping of the lid or cover of the container.
Still another type of mixing apparatus simultaneously spins a container of material about two perpendicular axes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,408 discloses a device in which the container is rotated continuously about the two axis, whereas U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,443 discloses apparatus which rotates the container continuously about one axis but only rocks about a second, perpendicular axis by gyroscopic forces due to imbalance in the system. While the resulting mixing action is relatively rapid, considerable mechanical structure is required and, because of the vibration, the lid must be securely clamped to the container.
Another type of mixer which has become a standard in the paint industry is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,553. The mixer simultaneously rotates the fluid container in one direction about a first axis and simultaneously rotates the container about a second axis which is non-perpendicular to the first axis. The rotation of the container about two different, non-perpendicular axes results in efficient bottom circulation of the fluid material within the container.
One shortcoming of all of the above-referenced devices is the supporting structure for the fluid container. Specifically, the supporting structures are fixed in size and are unable to accommodate longer than normal containers or containers of a smaller diameter.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved mixer for fluid materials and suspensions which is capable of accommodating containers of differing lengths and diameters.
In satisfaction of the aforenoted needs, an apparatus for mixing flowable material contained within a container is disclosed. The apparatus features a container holder that comprises a cylindrical sleeve with an open top and bottom. The cylindrical sleeve comprises an inner wall comprising a plurality of radially inwardly extending fingers for frictionally engaging containers of varying lengths and diameters.
In an embodiment, the apparatus comprises a motor coupled to an arm. The motor imparts rotational movement to the arm about a first axis. The arm is coupled to a first gear for imparting rotational movement to the first gear. The arm is also coupled to a container holder for imparting rotational movement to the container holder. The first gear is enmeshed with a second stationary gear. The arm and first gear rotate about the second stationary gear. The first gear is coupled to a shaft for imparting rotational movement to the shaft. The shaft is coupled to a third beveled gear for imparting rotational movement to the third beveled gear. The third beveled gear is enmeshed with a fourth beveled gear for imparting rotational movement to the fourth beveled gear. The fourth beveled gear is coupled to the container holder for imparting rotational movement to the container holder about a second axis that is not parallel or perpendicular the first axis. The container holder comprises a cylindrical sleeve with an open top and bottom. The cylindrical sleeve comprises an inner wall comprising a plurality of radially inwardly extending fingers for frictionally engaging the container.
In a refinement, the arm comprises a bracket that surrounds the container holder and houses the fourth beveled gear. The fourth beveled gear supports the container holder within the bracket while the fourth beveled gear and container rotate within the bracket about the second axis.
In a further refinement, the container holder is fabricated from an elastomer, such as a rubber of other polymeric material.
In another refinement, the motor is coupled to the arm with a belt and pulley connection. More specifically, the motor may be coupled to a drive shaft that is coupled to a first pulley. The first pulley is coupled to a second pulley by a belt and the second pulley is connected to the arm for imparting rotational movement to the arm about the first axis.
In another refinement, the arm comprises a housing and the first gear, shaft, third beveled gear and fourth beveled gear are at least substantially contained within the housing of the arm.